Timeline
The following is a list of known events as they take place in our One Piece canon, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Pre-Age of Piracy 800 Years Ago * The Void Century Ends * A number of monarchs come together and create an alliance known as the World Government. * These monarchs use the World Government, to control, censor, everything happening over the next few hundred years. * Researching and Reading Poneglyphs becomes outlawed. 200 Years Ago * The World Government forms an alliance with Fishman Island, ending the centuries of discrimination. 107 Years Ago * Gol D. Roger is Born 58 Years Ago * Gol D. Roger finds out that he has a fatal disease. He begins what might be the grandest journey of his life. He later becomes captured from the marines and is tried for his crimes. 57 Years Ago * Roger and his ship crew are called pirates and gain the moniker of the Roger Pirates. 55 Years Ago * Gol D. Roger makes it to Raftel and completes his journey. He then disbands his crew and allows those who joined him to return to their original lives. * Marcel T. Stone, later starts his own pirate crew. 54 Years Ago * Gol D. Roger is arrested by the World Government and is put to stand trial for his crimes. He is found guilty and to be executed. 53 Years Ago * The great pirate Gol D. Roger is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the Grand Line to seek out his hidden treasure, dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Piracy." * The King's Legion Pirates are formed. Age of Piracy 50 Years Ago * The Anvard Marine Base is formed. * Various slaving rings begin cropping up over the Blues. 36 Years Ago * Marcel T. Stone and his crew, manage to destroy an entire Marine stronghold. It is unknown how many are injured or deceased if at all. * It is around this time that the concepts of Yonkos are formed. * Fearing the level of power pirates were gaining, the World Government agrees with a small collection of pirates that they will be free to do as they please, so long as they work for the Government. They are called Shichibukai. * S. Anji is born. 32 Years Ago * The World Government sanctions the village of Dodola as a threat to society. The entire village is destroyed and there are believed to be few to no survivors. This marks the first known, Buster Call. * Over the next twenty years, the island would slowly become populated by marines. * Christopher Bowes is born. 28 Years Ago * The Marine Base on Anvard is taken over by the King's Legion Pirates. The area becomes a breeding ground for piracy and lawlessness. The weapons and engineering around the area make it impossible to reclaim for years to come. * Talon is born. 22 Years Ago * The island of Rayetta is discovered to house long extinct creatures. Researchers attempt to study the island for how this is possible. * Elroy Griffith is born. 20 Years Ago * Sarojin is renamed Hendrick's Den. * Marcel T. Stone, claims ownership of the island of Havvana. He agrees that he'll cease all pirate activities and disband his crew if the marines agree to never set foot here. They agree. * The God of Skypiea passes away due to unknown circumstances and two candidates are put forth for consideration. Sephiroth gets arrested for killing God and Harman becomes the new God of Skypiea. Sephiroth escapes to the Grand Line. * A child named Kaede is born to a couple of monks. 18 Years Ago *A Celestial Dragon is attacked and killed. Dozens of islands are buster called in the process to find and arrest all those involved. As a result, local crime goes up exponentially in various parts of the world. Slavery rings almost double in size overnight. *Skypiea becomes a dictatorship under the rule of Harman *The monks send Kaede to the seas below to assure her a free life. She’s found by a couple of fishermen that take her in 17 Years Ago * Sephiroth finds the Ice Harpy fruit and eats it 15 Years Ago * Sephiroth and his crew return to Skypiea * Sephiroth freezes the temple/palace of Skypiea and all of its inhabitants, including Harman, during the ensuing battle for the capture of the temple, bodies fall towards the sea below, known as the “Winged Rain” incident. * Sephiroth leaves Skypiea for the second time * A new God rises to power 13 Years Ago * Sephiroth becomes a Shichibukai 11 Years Ago * Akira Yuuji becomes Fleet Admiral of the Marines. * Jack M. Taikutsushita becomes a Shichibukai. 8 Years Ago * Shizu becomes a Shichibukai. 5 Years Ago * Christopher Bowes becomes a Shichibukai * Whale Island is discovered. To this day, it remains a location of unexplained phenomena by the public. * Wapol Metal is discovered. 3 Years Ago * A festival is held where marines and pirates and peacefully co-exist. This later turns into a massive brawl, leading to the island of Alambil, being sunken and near destroyed. * The former marine base on Anvard is reclaimed by the marines. * Christopher Bowes is arrested and loses his Shichibukai status. * Ankoku Sia is arrested and charged for his crimes. He is found guilty and to be executed. * The Blue Bird Pirates attempt to steal sacred bells from Bellestown, causing the re-appearance of a large Kaiju. It is defeated by a large town effort. * Mushrooms are deemed illegal in the East Blue. 2 Years Ago * Days before Ankoku Sia's execution, the island of Loguetown is thrown into turmoil. Ankoku Sia is believed to have escaped thanks to inside help. * Admiral Gunther is court-martialed and stripped of his rankings, due to his lax actions during this turmoil. He was executed days later. * Black Market Dealings skyrocket, due to a believed teleportation technology. Unfortunately, the World Government can never prove or deny that it exists. Months Ago * The ancient pyramid found in Dodola was destroyed. Due to a combination of placed explosives and damage done by those exploring it. * The Marines have deemed Dodola to be off-limits to the public and will arrest anyone who tries to set foot there. * Admiral Gunther is confirmed to be executed. * A drink called burrberry was believed to be the source of the biological manipulation of various species native to the East Blue. This would explain the increase in kaiju like creatures appearing. Currently * The King of Floyvant and his son were murdered via, an assassination attempt. The new ruler, Queen Filia, has banned all outsiders from entering her kingdom. * Marine HQ has decided to send various middle ranking marines to help deal with the issues occurring within the North Blue. * Patricia Hammon was appointed commodore and head of Marine affairs in the North Blue. * Captain Crest Wicker, was arrested for crimes against the Marine Corps. and abuse of authority. He awaits trial. Category:Browse